


El duelo

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Radamanthys, un caballero inglés de renombre en la alta sociedad, ha convocado a varios amigos e invitado a un desconocido muchacho chipriota para participar en una velada nocturna literaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El duelo

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my Radamanthys x Valentine fic, though someone would be enraged for this. 
> 
> However, it doesn't contain no lime neither lemon scenes, as I considered useless in this story. 
> 
> This is an AU, though I took as a reference Lost Canvas just for some points during the tale. And alsso, the characters haven't lost their original occupations (they are judges of the Underworld, despite the plot)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> All characters belong to Masami Kurumada.
> 
> \---
> 
> Bueno, pues sigo con mi cabezonería de juntar a estos dos, aunque a algunos les pese XD 
> 
> A pesar de ello, no hay escenas explícitas, porque las consideré innecesarias para los hechos que aquí se relatan. 
> 
> Digamos que es una historia AU pero tomando como referencia Lost Canvas para algunos detalles de la historia. Asimismo, aunque la historia esté situada en una época histórica y los personajes desempeñen otras funciones, siguen siendo jueces del Inframundo. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os agrade!
> 
> Todos los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

 

**El duelo**

 

Como cada otoño, las nubes de tormenta hacían acto de presencia en aquel paraje agreste de la campiña inglesa, empapando y embarrando el terreno donde dejaban caer fuertes aguaceros.

A mediados del siglo XIX, Inglaterra se hallaba inmersa en la época victoriana, de grandes avances tecnológicos y científicos que podían verse desarrollados gracias a la Revolución Industrial. Sin embargo, por curioso que pudiera parecer, fue un siglo muy lucrativo a nivel literario, donde las novelas románticas y góticas inundaban de fantasías las aburridas mentes de los ingleses.  
  
No era de extrañar, pues, que diversos clubs de lectura se fundaran rápidamente casi en cualquier lugar; veladas nocturnas regadas con absenta u otros licores de alta graduación y finos cigarrillos que se comenzaban a comercializar, aunque sólo aptos para los caballeros de más alto poder adquisitivo. En estas reuniones, los señores y, a veces, alguna exquisita dama, leían ávidamente alguna novela recién estrenada que pudiera ser susceptible de ser condenada por las populares mentes puritanas como blasfemias y acusarlas de ser productos de las enfermas imaginaciones de un escritor que pudiera tener las facultades mentales alteradas. Aparte de recitar en voz alta los pasajes de tales novelas, frecuentemente de temática fantástica, los allí reunidos debatían sobre la sociedad y la clase política, siendo ésta última objetivo de los más viles desollamientos éticos.  
  
Siendo poseedor de una mente inquieta y crítica, a nadie le extrañó que aquel Lord inglés de nombre extravagante decidiera inaugurar su propio enclave.  
Escogió hábilmente entre sus allegados y convecinos a quiénes podía enviar la invitación para reunirse tras la cena de las siete de la tarde, hasta prácticamente la medianoche y debatir sobre lo divino y lo humano en su morada, un castillo de tiempos medievales en el que había invertido parte de su fortuna en reformar para otorgarle más habitabilidad y poder permanecer enclaustrado durante los meses de invierno sin sentirse incómodo por las desagradables condiciones atmosféricas inglesas.

—Buenas noches y bienhallados seáis, camaradas.  
  
Así se dirigió por primera vez Lord Radamanthys a sus invitados, reunidos en una sala grande, frente a  una hermosa chimenea de piedra. Grandes tapices con escenas mitológicas se hallaban colgados de las paredes, dándole un aspecto hasta cierto punto acogedor. En medio de la sala, una gran mesa rectangular de madera de caoba ricamente labrada, al igual que las sillas. Y en el suelo, una exquisita alfombra persa realizada expresamente para él.

Sobre la mesa, diversas botellas de licores provenientes de países tanto cercanos como lejanos, corriente y exóticos. Pequeños frascos de cristal contenían hierbas para infusionar o para fumar mezclados con tabaco picado.  
  
Sentados en las sillas, expectantes ante lo que se antojaba como una entretenida sesión de debate sobre un libro y la actualidad social, se hallaban dos amigos íntimos del Lord. Entre ellos se hacían llamar Minos y Aiacos, aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta a qué categoría social pertenecían, ya que eran extranjeros. Aquellos dos hombres llamaban la atención tanto como el anfitrión, especialmente porque se empeñaban en llevar sus largos cabellos sueltos—grisáceos los del caballero noruego, acerados los del caballero nepalí— algo inusual y tachado de gentes de mala compañía entre la alta sociedad.

Pero por alguna razón que el resto de asistentes ignoraban, aquel hombre fornido, con elegancia y porte inglés, de cabellos rubios y ojos ambarinos que provocaban vahídos entre las damas que se acercaban interesadas en él, los aceptaba sin ningún reparo.  
  
 Sentada en la mesa se hallaba también una delicada dama de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida, cuya identidad no era desconocida para el resto de invitados, puesto que se trataba de Lady Pandora Heinstein, hija del embajador de la Confederación Germánica en Inglaterra. Una joven de alta alcurnia cuya familia era íntima de la familia real Habsburgo—Lorena.  
  
Aquella joven se hallaba sentada en el extremo de la mesa, como segunda anfitriona de la velada, justo en el extremo opuesto donde se hallaba Lord Radamanthys. Esta asiduidad de las visitas de la muchacha al castillo del Lord provocaban numerosos rumores respecto a la relación entre ambos; rumores acrecentados en las últimas semanas desde que Lady Pandora hubiera aceptado a permanecer durante semanas recluida en aquel paraje, mudándose de la embajada y trayéndose consigo un arpa con el que amenizaba las horas de oscuridad al caballero inglés. Y según las malas lenguas, no sólo era esa habilidad y dotes musicales por las que Lord Radamanthys había aceptado a Lady Pandora, sino que se aventuraban a fantasear con la idea de que la muchacha compartía sus aposentos con él. Sabida era la reputación de semental del Lord, quien nunca negó visitar los más exquisitos prostíbulos de la ciudad buscando la compañía de una mujer. Y, de vez en cuando, de algún joven que recién estrenaba su mayoría de edad.  
  
A pesar de que ambos eran conocedores de tales habladurías, ninguno se había tomado la molestia de desmentir tales agravios. Quizás porque no querían otorgar más importancia de la normal o quizás porque sabían que, aún cuando lo desmintieran, nadie creería tales palabras.

Más aún les llamó la atención otro hombre, de aspecto y ademanes delicados, seguramente el más joven de todos los invitados. Aquel joven se hacía llamar Valentine y hasta entonces nadie lo había visto. Y no hubiera pasado desapercibido debido al color rosa pálido de sus cabellos, largos también, pero atados en un lazo negro.  
  
Nadie sabía el por qué había invitado a aquel desconocido, quien se mostraba ciertamente apático rodeado de rostros ávidos por una amena lectura.  
  
El resto de asistentes a la velada, eran vecinos y gente de la alta sociedad que se codeaban con Lord Radamanthys por el aura de protección que emanaba de su ser, así como esa seriedad y virilidad que provocaba los más disparatados e impúdicos comentarios entre la gente de bien.

Por todo esto, la buena cuna deseaba unirse a él, quizás en un vano deseo de que aquel aura que destilaba pudiera contagiarse y ser, ellos mismos, tan temidos y adorados a partes iguales en aquella encorsetada sociedad victoriana.

—Me alegro que muchos de vosotros hayáis hecho el enorme esfuerzo que supone subir hasta mi humilde castillo para inaugurar este club de lectura— la voz de Lord Radamanthys, grave y seria, acaparó las miradas de todos los allí reunidos—; así pues, reitero mi más sentido agradecimiento. Quiero que esta noche sea la primera de las muchas que pienso realizar de ahora en adelante, hasta que la misma Muerte me reclame en su yermo reino.

Lord Radamanthys hizo una breve pausa, esbozando una media sonrisa a Minos y Aiacos, quienes asintieron con un leve cabeceo. Cruzó la mirada con Lady Pandora, quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos con un delicado parpadeo.  
  
Antes de tomar asiento, el caballero inglés depositó sobre la mesa un libro, envuelto en una tela de color oscuro.  
—Esta noche, inaugurando la sesión de lectura, os traigo una novela que muchos de vosotros jamás podréis volver a leer en vuestra vida. Os ruego, por lo tanto, que prestéis atención a todo lo que se vaya a leer a partir de ahora y— susurró suavemente—, grabéis a fuego toda la historia en vuestras mentes— acto seguido dirigió la mirada hacia el extranjero de cabellos rosados—. Os quiero presentar a Valentine, a quien debemos el honor de tener en nuestras manos este libro, ya que ha sido él quien lo depositó en mis manos hace unos días. Pido, por tanto, un encarecido aplauso a este muchacho— inmediatamente, todos los asistentes aplaudieron, sin saber muy bien por qué era tan especial este joven.  
  
Valentine agradeció la pequeña ovación, percatándose de que ni Lady Pandora, ni los otros dos extranjeros habían siquiera realizado el ademán. Presumiblemente, aquellos tres eran menos impresionables que Lord Radamanthys y el resto de los invitados.  
—Tuve el gran honor de conocerle hace, aproximadamente, cinco días atrás, en un lugar que suelo frecuentar—dijo el caballero inglés, realizando un guiño a sus acólitos que enseguida captaron y, consecuentemente, dejaron escapar varias risas nerviosas—. Huelga decir qué fue lo que me llamó la atención de este joven, sino su fino sentido literario. Así que, después de haber mantenido una interesante conversación sobre literatura con él, decidí invitarle. ¿Y por qué? Se preguntaran ustedes— siguió Lord Radamanthys, barriendo con la mirada a todos los asistentes—. Porque gracias a su insistencia, me dijo que traería una novela que sacudiría esta hermosa velada. Conocéis mi afición a los retos, y caí de lleno en uno. Con mi más sentida gratitud hacia Valentine, he de confesar que me ha ganado en este aspecto. Sin más rodeos, os presento el libro con el que este joven chipriota ha logrado conseguir mi atención. Señores y señorita— dijo dirigiéndose a Lady Pandora—, os presento “Justine”, del excelentísimo Marqués de Sade.

Los asistentes saltaron en sus asientos, incrédulos por ver, ante ellos, aquel libro estrictamente prohibido y por el cual muchísimos lectores ávidos y coleccionistas estaban dispuestos a dejarse una fortuna con tal de poseerlo. A pesar de estar escrito en francés, Valentine se había ofrecido a leer aquel libro traduciendo simultáneamente al inglés, ya que dominaba varios idiomas.  
  
El libro fue pasando de mano en mano y abierto en numerosas ocasiones para poder ver las explícitas estampas que acompañaban la lectura, provocando diversos silbidos y agradecimientos a aquel chipriota por traer aquel inusual ejemplar.

Una vez que todos los asistentes hubieran aplacado sus ansias, Lord Radamanthys invitó a Valentine a comenzar la lectura, mientras se servía whiskey escocés en un vaso.

El resto de invitados se acomodaron en las sillas, sirviéndose al gusto cualquiera de las bebidas y hierbas que tenían a mano.

Así pues, la lectura de “Justine” fue iniciada, y Valentine sentía todos los ojos puestos en su ser, pendientes de todo lo que iba traduciendo fluidamente.

A medida que avanzaba en la trama, los asistentes aflojaban los nudos de los pañuelos o se desabrochaban los chalecos. Otros bebían ávidamente, comenzando a dar atisbos de embriaguez antes de lo estipulado y algunos que se habían pasado midiendo el opio para el cigarro, se comportaban de manera extraña.  
  
Aiacos se mojaba los labios con la poca saliva que le quedaba en la boca, mientras que Minos frotaba sin sutileza el endurecimiento que se podía intuir bajo sus pantalones ante las desgracias que acontecían a la desdichada protagonista.

Incluso Lady Pandora se hallaba en serios problemas para mantener su frialdad, y se abanicaba con un abanico de encaje negro y plumas de avestruz  con fuerza mientras las palabras de Valentine le llegaban a los oídos.

Sin embargo, Lord Radamanthys permanecía aparentemente impasible, dando un trago de vez en cuando al whiskey, sin ni siquiera mostrar un atisbo de euforia sexual. Pero mantenía la penetrante mirada ambarina fija en el chipriota.  
  
Finalmente, la lectura finalizó y los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza a Valentine. Ésta vez, Minos y Aiacos se unieron al halago. No así ninguno de los dos anfitriones.

Preocupado por este hecho, el chipriota dirigió la mirada a Lady Pandora.  
—Mi señora— murmuró—, ¿acaso no le ha agradado la lectura? He comprobado que se abanicaba en algunos pasajes, pero ignoro si la causa de su sonrojo fue la incomodidad por las escenas relatadas o por lo que provocaban en usted.  
  
La mujer había recobrado la compostura y se sonrojó de nuevo.  
—No sea maleducado— respondió abruptamente—. Ese libro es fruto de una mente corrompida por el vicio y la lujuria, y con un  marcado sentimiento misógino, por lo tanto, digno de ser desclasificado de cualquier biblioteca.  
  
A Valentine le sorprendió el puritanismo de aquella dama, puesto que no era precisamente aquello que percibía en ella.  
  
—Vamos Lady Pandora— recriminó la voz grave de Lord Radamanthys—, está usted entre amigos que no ignoran su furor uterino, ¿me equivoco?  
La directa respuesta del caballero inglés provocó que la mujer se ruborizara aún más, dejando que, al fin, ella deleitara los oídos de los invitados con una cristalina carcajada.  
—Debo mantener mi reputación de delicada dama de la alta aristocracia, Lord Radamanthys— ronronreó la joven, soltando la pinza que sujetaba sus largos cabellos que cayeron en cascada sobre su espalda y escote. A continuación, abrió el abanico y prosiguió agitándolo, esbozando una sonrisa ciertamente pícara.  
  
Valentine se sorprendió por este radical cambio de actitud en la joven y miró al caballero inglés, quien sujetaba el vaso de whiskey con una sonrisa complacida. Con un golpe seco, depositó la bebida y se dirigió a los invitados.  
—Bien camaradas, la velada se ha alargado bastante y necesitamos descansar— dijo suavemente, indicando la finalización de la reunión—. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, aunque en algunos se lo puedo notar…  
  
La sutil broma provocó carcajadas entre los asistentes, quienes fueron recomponiéndose poco a poco y abandonando la estancia, guiados por Lady Pandora. Lord Radamanthys se quedó sentado en el sitio, observando cómo Valentine recogía sus pertenencias. Minos y Aiacos permanecieron en su sitio; probablemente, por ser extranjeros, ambos permanecerían en el castillo alojados.  
—Aguarda un momento— pidió el inglés, cuando el chipriota envolvió el libro de en el trapo oscuro y se disponía a salir. Valentine se quedó en el sitio sin saber qué hacer.

Lord Radamanthys esperó a que saliera el último de los invitados. Una vez cerrada la puerta y estando a solas con los tres hombres, el caballero indicó al chipriota que tomara asiento de nuevo.  
—Enhorabuena, Valentine— comenzó Lord Radamanthys, aplaudiendo, al fin—. Te felicito desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.  
El joven de cabellos rosados se sonrojó por el merecido halago del anfitrión. Desde que lo conociera días atrás, lo único que había deseado era poder complacerle, más allá de una charla literaria.  
—Entonces— balbuceó el muchacho—, ¿ha sido mi lectura del agrado de mi señor?  
  
Por respuesta, Lord Radamanthys se levantó de la silla y Valentine pudo comprobar la razón por la cual el anfitrión había rehusado ponerse de pie durante toda la velada.  
—Y ésta no es la primera de todas— susurró el caballero, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al sentarse de nuevo—. Gracias a esto, tengo una propuesta para usted.  
  
Valentine escuchó con atención.  
—No he sido el único al que has provocado con esta lectura, a la vista estaba— dijo recordando al resto de invitados, menos púdicos a la hora de mostrar su excitación sexual—, por lo que ahora tenemos un debate bastante acalorado y difícil de dirimir entre nosotros— dijo señalando a Minos y Aiacos. Ambos hombres asintieron, dejando escapar siniestras risas.

—¿Un debate acalorado? ¿Sobre qué?— preguntó inquieta el chipriota.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Lady Pandora apareció, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Caminó hasta sentarse  más cerca de Lord Radamanthys.  
—Querida— dijo el inglés—, gracias por no tardar demasiado porque necesitamos tu inestimable ayuda. Dinos, ¿a qué sección del ejército de Hades encomendarías a Valentine?  
El chipriota tembló ante tal pregunta. Hades era el señor del Inframundo griego. ¿Insinuaban aquellos hombres y aquella mujer que lo enviarían a aquel lugar, es decir, acabarían con su vida?  
—Oigan, sé que no tengo familia ni amigos en esta ciudad, pero en Bélgica tengo un camarada que…— comenzó a excusarse Valentine, temiendo por su seguridad.

Las cuatros personas frente a él se miraron complacidas.  
—No te asustes— susurró Lady Pandora—, tarde o temprano te encontraríamos. Pero ahora debes mostrar fidelidad a nuestro dios y unirte a nosotros, quieras o no. Espero que el juez Radamanthys no tenga que volver a hacer aquello que hizo en la última Guerra Santa contigo…  
  
El caballero inglés carraspeó incómodo ante tal información y mandó callar a la joven.  
—Valentine, formas parte del ejército del Inframundo y como tal, debes reunirte con todos nosotros. Sólo estaba pidiéndote que eligieras con quién de nosotros tres, Minos, Aiacos o servidor, quieres irte y estar a sus órdenes.  
  
El chipriota sintió que se mareaba y su voz se truncó. Por vez primera, o al menos, lo que él creía, una palabra resonaba en su mente, como un vago recuerdo de tiempos pasados. Arpía.  
—No— respondió aterrado—, no quiero formar parte de ningún ejército, están ustedes locos.

Ante tal respuesta, Lady Pandora se incorporó de la silla y abofeteó al joven, tomándose una pequeña venganza por lo acontecido un siglo atrás.  
—Si no deseas elegir por las buenas, lo harás por las malas, Arpía— siseó la joven—. Te batirás en duelo contra los tres y ante el que caigas derrotado, te pondrás bajo sus órdenes.

  
A pesar de la negativa de Valentine, un duelo jamás podía ser rechazado debido a las imperantes leyes de honor establecidas. Y ante todo, el chipriota era fiel a sus principios y leal a sus creencias.

Bajo la fría noche estrellada, los árboles sacudían sus ramas que comenzaban a desnudarse de las hojas que los cubrían. Por todas partes revoloteaba la hojarasca que el viento nocturno se empeñaba en remover, creando una atmósfera lúgubre para el desdichado chipriota.  
  
Los tres jueces del Inframundo se hallaban junto a Pandora, quien había asignado a cada uno un revólver. Valentine poseía el suyo propio y cargaba el tambor tembloroso. Hubiera deseado un duelo de espadas, puesto que era un maestro en esgrima, pero las cláusulas habían sido establecidas de acuerdo a los deseos de la mujer, quien deseaba dirimir aquel problema con prontitud.

—¿Qué sucederá si gano yo a los tres?— se atrevió a preguntar el chipriota, aunque internamente dudaba de que aquello fuera posible.  
—Serás libre, muy a mi pesar— concedió Radamanthys. No estaba dispuesto a volver a dejar escapar a su más fiel lugarteniente. Sabía que opondría resistencia, por haberlo matado a sangre fría en su anterior reencarnación, pero deseaba tanto volver a tenerlo a su lado…

Tras el asentimiento y acuerdo entre todas las partes, el primer contrincante al que tuvo que enfrentarse fue a Minos. La suerte estuvo de su lado, puesto que recayó en Valentine la concesión del primer disparo.

—Recordad— dijo Pandora—, treinta pasos de espaldas. Primer disparo. Si falla o no hiere de gravedad al contrario, éste avanzará diez pasos y apretará el gatillo. Así hasta que una de las dos partes caiga muerta. Comencemos.  
  
Minos avanzó sus treinta pasos al igual que Valentine, de espaldas uno a otro. Tras un momento de vacilación, el chipriota disparó. La bala entró de lleno en el vientre del noruego, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas y se desplomó con las manos ensangrentadas sobre el suelo.  
  
El primer rival había sido abatido con bastante facilidad, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y del temblor en la mano del joven de cabellos rosados, quien se jugaba más que su vida. Achacó su buena fortuna a que pudo localizar sin problema los cabellos claros del noruego.  
  
Pero su siguiente rival era Aiacos, quien ni siquiera había mostrado una leve alteración en su actitud al ver a su amigo tendido en el suelo.  
  
El duelo dio comienzo de la misma manera, pero esta vez, el tiro inicial fue otorgado al nepalí, quien erró en el tiro por centímetros: la bala atravesó el hombro izquierdo de Valentine. Sin haber sido herido de gravedad, el chipriota aguantó el lacerante dolor que se expandía por su cuerpo y avanzó diez pasos hacia el nepalí.  
Descargó la bala sobre aquel misterioso hombre, hiriéndole en la pierna derecha e incapacitándole para avanzar. Siguiendo la cláusula, Aiacos quedaba fuera de combate, por lo que fue descalificado.

—Sólo queda usted— murmuró el chipriota, apretando la herida del hombro mientras caminaba renqueante hacia el inglés y se colocaban espalda contra espalda—. Desearía no tener que matarte.  
—No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente— respondió el Lord. La seguridad de sus palabras provocó un estremecimiento en Valentine, mientras comenzaban a avanzar aquellos funestos treinta pasos.  Al menos, tenía el tiro inicial de ventaja.  
  
Al llegar cada uno al final, el chipriota se giró y trató de sujetar el arma, pero el dolor del hombro izquierdo lo desconcentraba continuamente, provocando que no pudiera apuntar correctamente. Sonó una detonación, apaciguada por el rumor de las hojas.  
  
Y lo que escuchó Valentine fue el sonido de unos pasos acompañados de una figura alta acercándose, exactamente, diez pasos. No había siquiera rozado al inglés. Éste, sin embargo, descargó su arma de fuego al cielo, para incredulidad del chipriota.  
—¡Ja!— dejó escapar el joven—. ¿Acaso siente pena por mí, Lord Radamanthys?— y él avanzó diez pasos hacia el caballero. Cuarenta pasos los separaban. Volvió a disparar y estaba seguro de haber apuntado bien; pero volvió a escuchar los diez pasos que daba el inglés hacia él.  
  
Acortando distancias, treinta pasos los separaban. Valentine apenas podía aguantar el dolor del hombro. Y, de nuevo, Radamanthys disparó al firmamento. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que Valentine avanzara otros diez pasos. Ahora veinte pasos los distanciaban.  
  
El turno del chipriota para acabar con la vida del inglés fue malgastado. Vencido por el dolor, Valentine ejecutó un disparo que erró de nuevo. Ahogó el grito de desesperación, aguantando estoicamente sobre sus pies, sin claudicar.  
Algo sucedía que impedía su deseo de matar a su posible verdugo. Y no sabía explicar el por qué de aquella reacción.  
Valentine comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no sólo por el dolor físico, sino por la incapacidad de defender su propia vida.  
  
Sólo diez pasos. Diez pasos separaban ambos cuerpos. Lord Radamanthys observó a aquella criatura, a aquel joven que siempre había sido su mano derecha en el Inframundo. Él recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, el chipriota no recordaba nada. Escuchó entre jadeos su nombre pronunciado por Valentine.  
  
—No me quedan más balas.  
  
La certeza de que moriría estaba cada vez más cerca. Radamanthys avanzó los diez pasos que los separaban y se colocó frente al joven. Como éste se hallaba inclinado hacia delante por el dolor, el caballero inglés acarició su suave cabello rosado y deslizó la mano hacia la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.  
  
Encañonó a Valentine, justo en el pecho. Y mirándose a los ojos, descerrajó el tiro sobre el muchacho.

—Vuelves a estar bajo mis órdenes, Valentine, espectro de Arpía— susurró Radamatnhys, recogiendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte del joven.  
  
Delicadamente, depositó sus labios sobre los fríos del muchacho, devolviéndole a la vida en el reino del Inframundo.

 


End file.
